Misunderstanding
by DearCarlisle
Summary: After Esme's first Vampire months, Carlisle wants to confess his love to her. The only way he can think of doing that is a letter. But this letter leads into a big misunderstanding. Will they finally come together?


Esme sat in her room, just reading a book, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Carlisle came in. "Hey, what's going on?", she asked him. "Esme" he said in a serious tone "I wanted to talk to you about something but I was just too scared to tell you in person, so I wrote it in a letter." He gave an envelope to her, with her name in beautiful handwriting on it. "Thank you, Carlisle." She said friendly. "But what is it about?" "Just read it Esme…I really don't have the courage to tell you...but…do you mind if I stay here, while you read it, I just want to see your reaction…." "Of course you can, Carlisle." He sat down next to her, while she started to read the letter.

Dearest Esme,

I really don't know how to start...but I just can't tell you in Person.  
I know this may come surprising for you, but I wanted to tell you something for a while now. 10 years ago I met you for the first time, and I never forgot about you. I had to leave shortly after that…but I didn't wanted to. I just wanted to see you. To get to know you better, much better. I wanted to be at your side, and help you with everything. But I couldn't. And now, you are by my side…the whole time. And I can't keep it anymore…I just need to tell you that you are the most amazing, lovely, stunning woman I've ever met! Esme, I love you! I love you with all my heart, all my soul. I want to be near you, I have the desire to. I want to do everything with you, to show you the world, show you everything you want. And I fervently hope you feel the same.

With love,

Carlisle Cullen

She looked up at him, completely shocked, because finally her biggest dream came true, the man, that she loved for 10 years, now confessed his love to her. She was stunned, she couldn't move, couldn't say a thing. She just sat there, in complete shock. And then, finally she came back to reality. But just in the moment, she wanted to answer him, he stopped her. "Esme, If this came totally surprising to you, and you don't feel the same, just tell me, I will understand…" Carlisle stood there, Sadness on his face, he felt embarrassed, humiliated. He wanted to go away,just run, run through the forest, the fastest he could. And he did. Letting Esme back, alone. But she instantly knew what to do. She ran after him, but he was too far away, she just wanted to cry, thinking that she had lost the love of her life. She started sobbing, kneeling desperately down on the ground. But then she captured it. Her favorite smell in the whole world, his smell.

She followed it, running as fast as she could, scared of losing him again. And then she found him, sitting on a ledge, looking in the distance, like he didn't realize anything around him. She stood there behind a tree, observing him, for what felt like hours. He sat there, the whole time, and then he moved, he shivered, and then broke down. He leaned forward, and started sobbing. She had never heard a person sob like that. Desperately, frustrated, like he doesn't see a sense anymore. She felt that desperation too, and she went to him, he didn't notice her, for a while, but as she stood directly behind him, he noticed her. He turned around, ashamed of looking in her face, turning back around in an instant. "Carlisle?", he didn't answer. "Carlisle…I have to tell you something…just speak with me, please…", she said, desperation shining through.

She sank down next to him, still facing his back. He turned around, still not being able to look at her. She felt sad, seeing him so broke. "I wanted to answer you back then, I was just in complete shock…" "Yes, that's why…", he tried to answer, but she stopped him. "Carlisle…I don't know why you misunderstood that situation, If it was because of my looks or that I didn't instantly answered…" He tried to interrupt her again, but she just went on talking. "I was so shocked because all my dreams came true in the moment you told me that…I had imagined you telling me that for ten years…" He started realizing and his face lit up in pure joy, finally he was able to look at her. "Carlisle, I love you too, I've dreamed of you all those years, in my dreams you were by my side, the thoughts of you were my shelter in bad times, I was happy when I thought of you…and now you are here in front of me, a picture I thought I would never see again, I love you, I've loved you all the time, you're…". But she couldn't finish that sentence, she blinked and realized that his face was in front of hers, kissing her. He wanted to break the kiss, but she took his face, and pulled him to her, extending the kiss. She felt his hand on her neck, and then going down to her waist, pulling her tighter to him. They both were the happiest they could've been. They separated, looking each other in the eyes. And then Carlisle started laughing. "Why are you laughing?", Esme asked, wondering. "I never would've thought that this was going to be so complicated…". "Have you had an intuition on my feelings? I mean otherwise you wouldn't have done this, right?" "I had…that's because I was so shocked when I thought you would say no…". She just smiled at him. "Thank God I, said yes, finally." He looked at her, lovingly. "I love you!" "I love you too!"

Finally they were together.


End file.
